Maggey Byrde
CantFaketheFunk 27. Maggey Byrde Just saying this right now: Gumshoe/Maggey = one of the cutest couples in the game. She was mean to him in 3-3, but I mean it was sort of understandable at the time--she though he'd betrayed her in giving the testimony that he gave, and in some ways she's right. Yeah, it wasn't the nicest thing to do, but she's only human. She's cute, she's entertaining with her bad luck, and she's just really good-hearted and likable. Plus, she and Gumshoe make, like I said, an incredibly cute couple. ---- Cloud and Squall 28th: Maggey Byrde Appearances: 2-1, 3-3 Favorite Quote: "I guess a dirty, shabby old overcoat is just more detective-like, sir." Good Ol' Maggey. A rare two-time client of Phoenix Wright. Technically three time if you count Xin Eohp. She doesn't do a whole lot in the Tutorial case of the second game. But she seems nice buying Dustin Prince a baseball glove. Sadly she was fooled by Furio. But I think that incident was a bit funnier than anything else. Especially how she remarks that she should've noticed he was taller. Sadly the Judge nor the Prosecutor rose any objections to the new Phoenix Wright. Maggey shouldn't have blamed Phoenix or Gumshoe like she did. But I can understand it. Though Phoenix was not at fault in any way. It's not like he knew someone would impersonate him. I mean she should've known what he looked like... right? Couldn't have been too hard to remember. As for Gumshoe, he was just doing his job. But at least she forgives him in the end. I think that she felt like nobody was on her side. though that was far from true. Gumshoe wanted to make sure that Maggey was okay, when he saw her in court, giving her a lunch that he made himself. At least she buys him a new coat to make up for everything. ---- DNEA 34. Maggey Byrde All I remember about Maggey is how unmemorable she is. Um... Gumshoe has a crush on her. That's enough for this spot in my book. ---- Naye745 19. Maggey Byrde she loves weenies :D i know para hates her being like AUGH at gumshoe and that's kind of lame but she's pretty awesome otherwise plus they make up so we have a HAPPY ENDING YAY ---- Paratroopa1 56. Maggey Byrde Oh boy, one controversial opinion after another. In PW2, she seemed like a pretty likeable but somewhat forgettable character since she appears for a fairly short period of time, but they gave her more screentime in PW3. But in PW3, I actually kind of hate her. Sure, I think I'd kinda be angry at the whole world for getting accused of murder twice too, but her *****iness towards GUmshoe for the entire case was completely unwarranted and made me very sad because Gumshoe is such a nice guy and deserved so much better. Yeah, I guess in the end she made up with Gumshoe and finally ate his weenies (:D), but it was way too late to save her in my eyes because I just felt so bad for Gumshoe during the entire case. So my feelings for her are highly mixed. ---- SSBM_Guy 46. Maggey Byrde http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/maggey.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/TAT/KnockedOutBirdie.png Case(s): 2-1, 3-3 Maggey is a cool character. She reminds me a lot of myself, actually. We both have a bunch of bad luck and still manage to stay positive. And since I'm awesome and Maggey acts like me, Maggey must be awesome, too. So, yeah. But damn. What's with the weenie hate in Case 3-3? >___> Well...let's see...she also has a Blue Badger shirt. That's awesome. Seriously, a Blue Badger shirt is completely awesome and badass. Hmm...there really isn't much to talk about Maggey, is there? As for MaggeyxGumshoe? Hmm...well, the possibility is pretty big. A lot bigger than...say...PhoenixxEdgeworth or AdrianxFranziska. Probably one of the better relationships in PW. And...let's see...yeah. What's with hating Gumshoe in Case 3-3? That was pretty lame of Maggey there. But...everything else is cool about her. ...Eh, I lack words here. ---- transience 33. Maggey Byrde - she's kinda like Desiree (cute while not being the most interesting character), only she's a bit more likable, gets more screentime and is in two cases (even if one of them is a tutorial) - you can't help but feel bad for her, it'd be tough not to like Maggey - well, unless you're a big Gumshoe fan, then she's just dirt ---- WiggumFan267 34. Maggey Byrde Like Will Powers and Desi, she's an extremely likable person. And like Will and Max, she's just a person you feel bad for and really want to defend and get off the hook. What separates her for everyone else from me is the fact that she has more personality than those 2, like her "role" with Gumshoe in general (and her getting all wtf hate you gumshoe in 3-3), and she seems probably more like an actual person to me than perhaps anyone else in the entire game. The only real problem I have with Maggey, is like Max and Will and Desi and Penny or whoever, is that she is kind of just an ordinary witness... however in the same light, that's exactly what I like about her. ---- Leonhart4 47. Maggey Byrde The Good: She's a good, likable defendant that you want to get off the hook. She has a lot of funny moments, especially when you try to talk to her about Xin Eohp. You feel bad for her because of all the bad luck she's gone through (although it's exaggerated to the point of ridiculousness. Seriously, how in the world did she ever get out of elementary school if she failed nearly every test she's ever taken? Maybe the teachers felt bad for her and passed her). The Best: When she finally forgives Gumshoe at the end of 3-3. It's a nice, feel-good moment, especially if you're a Gumshoe fan. I know people say that Maggey's treatment of Gumshoe is unwarranted, but I can't say I agree. I know Gumshoe was just doing his job by reporting the facts, but everything he says almost gets her convicted, so I can understand why she'd feel a little betrayed. Still, it was good when they were reconciled at the end! The Bad: Honestly, for being a recurring character, Maggey's not really all that memorable. Nothing she does really stands out. Overall, she's kinda boring, but she is a nice girl, so she ends up with a pretty good spot on this list. The Worst: Somebody explain to me how Maggey can look so ugly in her sprites but actually look very pretty in her artwork! I know it's a minor detail, but that one thing bothers me more about Maggey than anything else! Category:Fictional characters